The Scourge of ThunderClan ( warrior cats )
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: Found wandering the forest, a tiny black kittypet is pitied by a ThunderClan warrior who takes him in as her own. Taking upon the name of Scourge, he must now rise through the ranks . But all is not as it appears and with rivals within and without the clan, can Scourge survive?
1. Prologue

Covering the forest in an veil of the deepest ebony, the chill night masked the small black kitten snuffling around in the undergrowth. Never before had he felt so free, away from the cruel taunts and jabs of his spiteful siblings. With the evening breeze blowing through his soft fur, the young tom bounded over stumps and roots.  
Smaller than most, the kit was able to nimbly navigate the ensnaring brambles of the forest where a larger creature would find itself trapped. Ruffling slightly, the tom's black coat enabled to blend in perfectly with the cloak of darkness that had been cast over the his eyes gave him away. Reflecting the cold, icy glow of the moonlight, the kits eyes shone an equally icy blue.  
Had he known just how far he had traveled or if he had known who's domain he had entered and was subsequently trespassing in, it is entirely possible that the kit would have turned and fled back to the warm, milk scented fur of his mother. But he didn't know. For better or worse, the events caused by his intrepidation and desire to explore on this particular evening would change the tom's life and the fate of everyone he would to come to know.  
The first he knew of their presence was a viscous snarl in front of him, causing the kit to halt and gaze upward. Stood imposingly before him, three figures barred his way. Memories of tales of the forest cats flashed through the kit's mind, of feral cats who fought badgers and who ravenously devoured the cracked bones of their victims. Shaking he started to back away only for the forest cats to pad menacingly towards him.  
"What are you doing here?" Growled the largest, a grey furred tom with an evil look in his cold eyes. " This is ThunderClan territory!"  
" Thistleclaw, he is only a kit." Mewed a second, this time a grey blue furred she cat with deep blue eye. "Let him go. He doesn't mean any harm."  
" Shut it Bluefur," snapped the first again, who the small black kit understood to be Thistleclaw, "You're only saying that because he is a kittypet. You've always been too soft on them." He then turned to the third cat, a young but powerful brown tabby, "What do you think Tigerpaw, my apprentice?"  
" An intruder is an intruder, " Spat Tigerpaw as he unsheathed his claws. "I say we teach him a lesson. One he shall never forget!"  
" So be it," smirked Thistleclaw darkly, "Take him!"  
" Now just wait just a min..." Was all that the blue furred she cat managed to say before the tabby launched himself at the kit.  
Hitting him with a force akin to a small thunderbolt, the tabby sent the kit flying across the clearing. There was a slight jingle as the bell on the kittypet's collar came loose and rolled away. But to the surprise of Tigerpaw, instead of fleeing, the black kit regained a footing and staggered towards him, battered but defiant.  
" Brave but foolish," snarled Tigerpaw lunging at the kit before he could fully recover and pinning him to the ground. Mewing pathetically, the kit began to bat at his attacker's underbelly with unsheathed claws. But it was no use. Slashing through his flesh, the tabby's knife like claws dyed the kit's ebony pelt crimson with his own blood. What chance did a kit, innocent and unexperienced in the ways of the world stand against a seasoned apprentice trained in the way of the warrior clans? Growing weaker, the kit closed his eyes and awaited the final killing blow.  
But it never came.  
A loud, sharp yowl of pain split the skies, forcing the kit to open his eyes. Standing defensively over his body, the blue grey she cat hissed and spat at the tabby. Blood flowing from a scratch across his muzzle, Tigerpaw backed away.  
"What are you doing Bluefur?" snarled Thistleclaw, "Get out of the way!"  
"No," snapped Bluefur, fur bristling as she guarded the kit's body, "If I had let you continue, Tigerpaw would have killed this kit!"  
"I was only doing my duty," growled Tigerpaw stepping forth, claws still unsheathed.  
"It is your duty to defend your Clan, not to beat up helpless kits. Sunstar will hear about this."  
Softly Bluefur turned to the kit and licked him gingerly , washing off the blood from his body. Somewhat comforted by the she cat's presence, the kit tried to mew his thanks only to collapse in agony. As he lay there unmoving, he felt a set of jaws close gently around his scruff and lit him daintily from the cold, unfeeling earth.  
" Bluefur," he faintly heard Thistleclaw snarl, "Put down that Kittypet and stand down."  
Bluefur's reply was muffled through a mouth of fur but the message was clear. "This kit needs help. I won't leave him to die!"  
Without waiting for the reply of her peers, the she cat stalked off through the undergrowth. Dangling limply from her jaws, the kit weakly raised his head.  
"Thank you," he said, to weak to be able to speak in anything loudly than a weak mew.  
" Rest now young one," smiled Bluefur, "I'll look after you." Comforted by her words and exhausted from his struggle, the kit closed his eyes and fell asleep as he listened to the she cat's gentle heartbeat


	2. ThunderClan

Steaming through gaps in the ferns and brambles making up the roof of the den, a ray of light shone up the kit, gently waking him from his slumber. The strong smell of aromatic herbs filled his nostrils as he slowly opened one eye then the other.  
"Oh you're awake at last," The voice of a tom startled the kit. Padding over, a grey furred tom dropped some leaves in front of the kit. "Eat these, they'll help to ease the pain."  
Sniffing the herbs suspiciously, the kit earnt a stifled _mrrow_ of laughter from the tom. " If we wanted you dead, you would already be so. My name is Featherwhisker by the way, medicine cat of ThunderClan?"  
"ThunderClan? " queried the kit as he bent down and began to lap up the leaves. Wincing at their foul taste, which was comparable to crushed mould, he began to wonder if Featherwhisker was just indeed actually trying to poison him. This thought was dispelled when he immediately felt a rush of strength flow through his body.  
"Yes," continued Featherwhisker, "There are four clans in , that's us, control the forest. As medicine cat it is my duty to interpret signs from StarClan. "  
" StarClan? Are they another clan?" asked the kit, finding himself being slowly drawn into the life of the forest cats. "Where do they hunt?"  
For a brief moment, Featherwhisker just stared at him in shock before speaking again. "I suspose being a kittypet, you have never heard of StarClan. They are the warrior ancestors of all four clans who live in Silverpelt, that band of stars you see in the night sky. They help and guide us, determining the fate of each and every clan cat and send us signs to tell what the future has in store for us."  
In truth, this may have caused more questions than it answered for the black kit. However before he could ask how dead cats were able to send signs, the entrance of the medicine den rustled and two cats entered.  
Striding ahead of the other, the first cat, seemed to radiate an aura of authority as he strood foward. The tom's pelt was a bright ginger which underneath, the kit could see well toned muscles right rippling underneath. Unable to suppress a gulp, the kit involuntarily took a step away from the newcomer. This cat looked like he was more than capable of living up to the ferocious legends if the forest cats.  
Casting he gaze over to the second cat. Visibly relaxing, the kit instantly recognised the blue furred she cat from the previous night. Her warm blue eyes sparkling with warmth, she bent down and gave the kit a quick lick on his ear.  
" Bluefur please," meowed Featherwhisker, "Give him space to recover. We don't need you practically smothering him like a queen with a newborn litter."  
Somewhat abashed, Bluefur backed away while the first cat began to inspect him.  
"I am Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan," he stayed in tone that commanded respect instantly, neither harsh nor soft. "And I would like to know what you were doing on our territory kittypet?"  
For a while the kit was too stunned to speak and the den was plunged into an uneasy silence.  
" I didn't mean any harm," he finally managed to stutter, "I...I just wanted to explore."  
"Sunstar, do you really think this kit poses any kind threat to us?" Bluefur asked.  
"Honestly I do not," replied Sunstar. He then turned back to the kit. His tone of voice was much softer this time, "When you are well again, I will take you back home. I bet your mother is worried sick."  
"Please don't," mewed the kit quietly, causing the three cats present to look at him oddly.  
" Why not?" asked Bluefur crouching down before him.  
"They'll throw me in the river!" cried the kit remembering how his sister had taunted him when the twolegs had shown no interest in him.  
Exchanging a meaningful glance between them, the forest cats asked the kit to excuse them bekfore leaving the den in hushed whispers.  
Curling up, the kit looked around the den. Curled up in the corner was a senior cat. Guessing that he was asleep, the kit summarised that he must also being treated by Featherwhisker. Various herbs of different shapes and sizes were stacked and categorised into piles deposited in the corner.  
Suddenly a new scent filled the den. Wheeling around, the small back tom saw a bundle of snow white flier heading towards him. Only just managing to stop before they collided, the small white kit sat in front of the kittypet, studying him curiously.  
" Hello, I'm Whitekit," he said excitedly. The black kit let out a weak purr of amusement. In truth the name suited the young kit well. Whitekit was completely white from head to toe with the exception of his burning amber eyes which as bright as a sub with excitement.  
" I've never met a kittypet before."  
"Kittypet?"  
"You know," Whitekit explained, "A soft cat that lives with twolegs. They wear a collar like yours."  
"Oh," said the kit softly and was about to reply when Bluefur, Sunstar and Featherwhisker re entered.  
" Whitekit," Bluefur scolded lightly, "You should be in the nursery."  
" Sorry." Whitekit mewed quietly, "I just wanted to meet him."  
'I suspose you are fine in here with me for the moment," Bluefur sighed before turning back to the kit. " Sunstar, Featherwhisker and I have discussed what to do with you."  
For a moment the kit's heart dropped. Would these wild cats simply throw him out or worse, return him to the twolegs regardless of his wishes.  
"We would like to offer you a place among us," said Sunstar, "You will train as an apprentice of ThunderClan. You will learn hunt and fight for us. Know that you will have to sacrifice many comforts but in return we will offer you companionship , shelter and vital survival skills. What say you?"  
Endless possibilities flowed the kits mind. A life of adventure. A life where he would be able to go beyond his current limits. A life where he could look down on his siblings and sneer at them.  
" I'll do it." He chirped almost immediately.  
"That's great, " smiled Bluefur, obviously pleased with the kit's decision. " But if you are to stay, we must know what to call you by. What is your name young one?"  
Although he tried to not let it show, this was the first time any of the forest cats had asked the kit his name. Back at the twoleg nest, his mother had always called him Tiny. By among the warriors of ThunderClan, the kit sensed that names meant a lot and one such as "Tiny" would only make him subject to muh taunting and humiliation. Instead his mind flashed back to a memory of his mother telling the legends of the fierce forest cats. She had called them a name which would command respect and strike fear into the hearts of all those who heard it. This, the tom decided, would be his name and he would do everything in his power to earn it.

"My name is Scourge."


	3. Welcome to the fold

Over the next few days, Scourge never strayed far from the medicine den, although there was nothing preventing him from exploring the camp. Obviously wary of the newcomer in their midst, the forest cats watched the young tom from a distance.  
However despite the fact that the rest of ThunderClan were unsure what to think of him, Bluefur and Whitekit often made visits to check up on his health and Scourge quickly formed an attachment toward the blue furred she cat and the bouncy white kitten.  
Five days had passed since Scourge had arrived at the camp when Bluefur and Whitekit both entered the medicine den. There was a general feel if excitement buzzing in the air which even a relative outsider such as Scourge could easily detect.  
" What's going on?" He asked Bluefur. Smiling warmly, Bluefur bent down and licked him between the ears.  
"The clan are getting ready for an apprentice ceremony." She mewed, "It is a very important event in a young cat's life. You and Whitekit will be taking on your apprentice names as well as being given mentors who will teach you in the way of the warriors."  
"Bluefur!" Called a voice form outside,"May I borrow you for a hunting patrol."  
"Coming Thrushpelt," she replied. Bluefur gave Scourge one last lick between the ears and then rushed off to join a sandy grey tom outside the den. Left alone with the younger cat, Scourge turned to Whitekit.  
" I like Bluefur," he purred, "Your mother is really nice."  
However to the great surprise of Scourge, Whitekit said nothing but buried his face in his paws and wept silent tears. Confused, Scourge wondered if he had done anything wrong to offend Whitekit. Was it possible that Whitekit didn't believe Bluefur was a good mother and if so why. Having seen the incident, Featherwhisker leaned forward and whispered into the black tom's ear.  
" Whitekit's mother Snowfur died when he was very young. Bluefur is his aunt and has been trying to look after him but the little fluff ball still misses Snowfur greatly."  
Sudden realisation hit Scourge like a thunder bolt and a wave of sympathy flooded him. Gently, he curled up beside Whitekit, who had lost all composure of happiness, and began to groom his fur comfortingly.  
" I'm sorry," he mewed quietly.  
Was this what it was like to be part of a clan , thought Scourge as he finished sharing tongues with Whitekit. To share every bit of pain they did. To comfort them in times of hardship and to have them look out for you when you needed it. Perhaps there was more to the warrior clans than the stories of vicious, bloodthirsty, feral cats who lived only to battle lime in the stories told to him as a kit by his mother Quince. Whatever it was, Scourge liked it.  
For the most part the rest if the day passed without event until the sun began to set and there was suddenly a general hubbub around the great stone which stood in the centre of the clearing. Gathering around the ancient rock which had stood there since long before the clans, the warriors of ThunderClan sat in a semi circle as theyes awaited the arrival of Sunstar. Slowly and silently padding out to the back of the circle, Scourge sat beside Whitekit as the majestic leader of ThunderClan took his pride of place atop the highrock.  
"Through naming new apprentices," Sunstar called out in a voice that suited his regal posture, "We ensure the future of ThunderClan and pass on the warrior code. Whitekit step forward."  
Scourge watched as Whitekit swallowed nervously and padded through the crowd of cats to take a seat at the bottom of highrock. Murmuring amongst themselves, the warriors watched and waited to see who would mentor the white tom.  
" Scourge step forward."  
Dread suddenly gripped Scourge as one by one the faces swung around to face him. Many eyes, some warm others icy, watched as the crowd parted and allowed him to pass through. Trembling as he walked forward to join Whitekit, Scourge noticed Bluefur watching him warmly from the sidelines.  
" Whitekit. Scourge. Do you promise to follow and uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even at cost of turned own life."  
"I do, " Whitekit mewed and Scourge followed his example.  
" Then," smiled Sunstar, "Until you have earned your warrior names, you shall be known as White paw and Scourgepa..."  
" Wait!" Blurred out Scourge, immediately regretting his decision as all the cats stopped and stared at him. Abashed he shrunk to his knees.  
"Yes," enquired Sunstar quizzically.  
" I wish to keep my name." Stuttered Scourge, "To remind me of who gave it to me."  
"Yes can't be serious Sunstar," growled Thistleclaw, " First this kittypet joins us but he won't follow our ways. He is not worthy to be a clan warrior."  
"If I remember correctly Thistleclaw," replied Sunstar, " Scourge here had enough courage to stand up to your apprentice and two other cats. When did names mean more than deed. " he then urn ed back to Scourge. " If this is your wish then you may remain Scourge. Whitepaw shall be mentored by Thrushpelt. "  
Cheers erupted from the gathered cats as Whitepaw went over to Thrushpelt and licked his shoulder while the older tom rested his head on that of the apprentice. Scourge smile and cheered Whitepaw's name along with the other cats before falling silent as he waited to be given his own mentor.  
" Bluefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall mentor Scourge."  
Scourge's heart soared as he heard Sunstar speak these words and Bluestar pad over to him. Even if the cheers of his name were a little half heartedly in comparison to that of Whitepaw, Scourge felt nothing could bring him down as he licked Bluefur's shoulder as he had seen Whitepaw do.  
"I will not fail you," he promsised her quietly.  
"I know you won't," purred Bluefur, "Now off to the apprentice den, we can start training in the morning."  
"Yes Bluefur," smiled Scourge before bounding away in the direction of the apprentice den. Any feeling Scourge had of happiness however, was instantly shattered when a large, looming shape snarled and barred his entrance to the den.  
"You don't belong here Kittypet!" Snarled Tigerpaw baring his fangs while lashing his tail. Very large for for his age, Tigerpaw towered of the tiny black figure of Scourge. Burning with fury, the tabby's eyes bore down into Scourge's soul sapping his courage. " Get lost scrap."  
"Leave him alone," growled Whitepaw rushing beside Scourge, "Scourge has just as much right to be here as you."  
" We will see," snorted Tigerstar turning to leave but before he did he then growled directly into Scourge's ear. " You won't always have Whitepaw to save time flea bitten pelt and when that day comes, watch out! I don't care what Sunstar calls you, yum will always be a worthless kittypet to me." He then slunk into the shadows of the den.  
"Ignore him," Whitepaw tried to reassure Scourge, "He is just bitter that you didn't run from him. Besides there is nothing Tigerpaw can really do to cause you any real harm."  
But as he followed his friend inside, Scourge couldn't help but keep thinking about Tigerpaw's words and he had no doubt that if he wanted, the tabby apprentice could make his life a misery as his siblings had already done.  
"No," he thought, "I won't let anyone drive me from _this_ home." And with that he curled up and let the darkness of sleep consume him.


	4. First day

Piercing through the ferns and brambles making up the roof of the apprentice's den, a ray of sunlight fell up the sleeping form of Scourge. Curled up within the warmth ofhis nest, the young tom slept peacefully until an excited jab in the side awoke him prematurely from his slumber.  
"Wake up," Whitepaw meowed in his ear, " Today is our first day of training. Bluefur and Whitepaw are going to show us the territory."  
Stretching, Scourge blinked sleepily before following Whitepaw out of the den. Sitting near the entrance of the camp, Bluefur and Thrushpelt awaited the arrival of the young apprentices. As he padded toward them, Scourge noticed that Thrushpelt seemed to be gazing at Bluefur with a look of longing in his eyes. However if Bluefur noticed this, she gave no notice and instead looked towards the approaching apprentices.  
" Glad to see you two awake," she purred looking at Scourge, " Today we thought we would show you two our territory followed by some battle training. Thrushpelt, would you care to lead on?"  
" What..oh sure," replied Thrushpelt snapping out of whatever thoughts had been occupying his mind, "Follow me."  
Before anyone could reply, Thrushpelt bounded off into the undergrowth. With a sign, Bluefur ran after him followed quickly by Scourge and Whitepaw.  
Pounding through the trees and brambles, Scourge struggled to keep pace with his new clanmates. Making no allowances for his inexperience in moving swiftly through the ensnaring undergrowth, the warriors powered through the foliage as though it were open ground. Only when Scourge heard a peculiar rushing sound and noticed that the trees gave way to open sky and rocks replaced the soft earth under paw.  
" Welcome to the Sunningrocks and the RiverClan border," Bluefur meowed pointing to a band of white foamig water separating the two territories.  
Sheer dread gripped Scourge as he stared into the blue abyss of the river. Images of twolegs throwing unwanted kits into the water to drown flooded his mind and for a while, his paws seeed to be rooted to the ground more sp than te ancient oak which had weathered since long before the founding of the clans.  
" Scourge, are you alright?" Bluefur's gentle nudge shook Scourge from his state of shock.  
" Yyeah," he stuttered, " Let's just move on."  
For a while, Bluefur appeared to gaze across the border but Scourge took little notice. After Thrushpelt had set the border markers, the border patrol set out once more, this time heading towards the north. As they continued, Scourge noticed that the terrain gradually began to rise amd once more the trees thinned out, this time giving away to a rolling hills.  
" This is the WindClan border," explained Bluefur. Looking out across the vast expanse of moorland grass and stone, Scourge detected the sweet scent of heather blowing down from the hills. It was strangely beautiful in its vast barrenness.  
" Stay off of our territory," A viscious hiss immediately drew Scourge's attention over the border. Hackles raised, three cats hissed at the border patrol from across the scent line.  
One of the three in particular caught Scourge's attention. The tom's black and white pelt was distinctive, immediately setting him apart from his peers. Sweeping behind him in an agitated manner, the tom's unusually long tail lashed rapidly as he unsheathed his claws.  
" Back off Talltail," Bluefur hissed, " We have remained on our side of the border."  
" Only because we arrived," Talltail hissed, " Now get going."  
" Come on," Thrushpelt whispered to Bluefur, " These rabbt eaters aren't worth ur time."  
" You're right," Bluefur sighed before turning on her paws and heading towards the thunderpath. Following quicky aftr her, Scourge looked upon his mentor confused.  
" What's getting under their pelts?" He asked, casting a glamce back at the rapidly dissappearing border.  
" WindClan has never really forgiven us for a raid we launched on them back when I was a newly made apprentice," Bluefur growled softly.  
Scourge was shocked. " How can they hold a grudge for that long? Surely they should have moved on by now?"  
Bluefur sighed sadly as though the pain caused by that battle had never healed and the blood still ran fresh from wounds long since healed. "There are some wounds that time cannot erase."  
Deciding it would be best to leave the matter, Scourge remained silent as they approached the final borborder. A disgusting scent of marsh and carrion flooded Scourge's nostrils as they approahed the thunderpath.  
" This thunderpath marks the border between our territory and that of ShadowClan," stated Thrushpelt as he marked the border." Monsters travel along the thunderpath but never leave it. Be careful though, many cats have been killed on the..."  
Thrushpelt stopped himslef perhaps too late as Whitepaw and Bluefur looked at him in melancholy mannor and it took Scourge less than a moment to realise that Whitepaw's mother, Snowfur, must have died on the thunderpath. Sensing the unease grow, Scourge sought for a way to relieve the tension.  
" Um Bluefur," he mewed quietly, " Are we going to learn battle moves?"  
Bluefur didnt answer for a second before loking at Scourge and nodding. " Yes, lets head for the training hollow."  
Unable to contain his excitiment, Scourge bounded alongside Whitepaw as they eaded for a sandy hollow in the centre of the forest. Only when Thrushpelt told the two apprentices to calm down, were Scourge and Whitepaw able to contain themselves.  
Arriving at the hollow, the patrol were surprised to find it in ise. Barkig commands at his apprentice, Thistleclaw mearly dipped his head in greeting of the patrol befpre padding over.  
" I see you brought my son for his first battle session," he sneered at Thrushpelt, " At least he wont turn out soft like his aunt."  
Scourge's jaw ropped as he looked between the toughened and viscious Thistleclaw then bacl at the loyal and gentle Whitepaw, How could they be related, yet alone father and son.  
"Bluefur could train any apprentice better than you," snarled Thrushpelt while Whitepaw remained strangely subdued.  
" Skill in battle isnt the only aspect of being a warrior," Bluefur agreed.  
" What soft talk," snorted Tigerpaw, " I say we ut them to the test."  
"An excellent idea," Thrushpelt nodded, " What do you say? Your kittypet against a true clan cat."  
If Bluefur or Thrushpelt replied, Scoure didn't hear. Anger welled up within him as he watched Tigerpaw's arogant smeer and the way he carried himsepf as though he were already the most important member of the clan. It was sickening. Someone would have to teach him, one way or another.  
"It's on" he hissed.  
" What?" Yowled Bluefur, " You cant be serious? You wont stand a chance! "  
"Back off Bluefur, " Thistleclaw snarled, " The kittypet thinks he has what it takes. I'm going to enjoy watching Tigerpaw prove him wrong!"  
"This will all too easy," sneered Tigerpaw as he took his position at the far side of the hollow. "  
"We'll see about that," Scourge mutttered under his breath as he padded into the ring and unsheathed his claws for the battle to come.


	5. First blood

Silence fell upon the hollow as the two apprentices circled each other, with not even the sound of a bird daring to break the silence.  
Scourge took a deep breath as he studied his opponent. Tigerpaw was undeniably larger, stronger and with many moons of training. Perhaps he has been hasty in accepting the challenge but just one look at Tigerpaw's arogant sneer made him unsheath his claws in anger.  
"Time to teach you a lesson kittypet," Tigerpaw growled, lunging at Scourge with exceptional speed and force staggering the black tom. Blood ran down Scourge's face as Tigerpaw's claws opened a cut across his forehead. Pinning Scourge before he could fully recover, Tigerpaw allowed a smirk to spread itself across his face as he raised his head to yowl his victory, while Scourge squirmed to get out of his grip.  
" Kick his underbelly! "  
Bluefur's yowl caused Scourge to wheel around. Distraught, the blue grey she cat's eyes were willed with worry as her apprentice struggled to face an obviously superior fighter.  
" Do you yield?" Tigerpaw sneered, baring his fangs.  
" Never! "  
Grim determination entering his cold blue eyes, Scourge snarled and pushed against Tigerpaw's underbelly using all the might in his hind legs. Taken by complete surprise, Tigerpaw was thrown off of Scourge. Leaping to his paws, Scourge panted as he saw Tigerpaw scramble to his paws, hatred burning from his eyes.  
" You'll pay for that Kittypet!"  
Lashing out with his front claws fully unsheathed, Tigerpaw slashed at Scourge only for the hom to nimbly evade the clumsy attack. Enraged, Tigerpaw spun around, attacking with his hind legs before coming back around and slashing viciously with his unusually long front claws. Knocked down by the flurry of blows, Scourge watched as Tigerpaw approahed.  
"Out here you win or you die," hissed Tigerpaw leaning down so that he was now face to face with Scourge, "And you should know that I _never_ lose!"  
" There is a first time for everything," Scourge growled before swiping his paw, not at Tigerpaw but at the ground, kicking sand into the tabby's eyes. Rearing back in agony, Tigerpaw spat at Scourge and lashed out again. However briefly blinded by the stinging sand, Tigerpaw had fallen into Scourge's trap.  
Darting to the side of the large tabby, Scourge raked his claws across Tigerpaw's flank, earning a yowl of agony as he drew blood.  
Yet Scourge did not hear this cry of pain for a red mist of rage had descended upon him, filling him with a kind of demonic strength. Too long had he been tormented and now it was his time to fight back and so Scourge seized it with both paws. Lashing out with a new reserve of speed and strength, he clawed Tigerpaw across the face then again slashing his chest.  
Bewildered, Tigerpaw was unable to defend himself against the series of rapid and viscious strikes Scourge assailed him with. Though untrained in combat, Scourge's sheer ferocity was gaining g him the upper hand. Backing away slightly, Tigerpaw watched Scourge then leapt at the young tom Ince more.  
Hissing as the adrenaline surged through his veins, Scourge barely winced as he felt Tigerpaw claw at his fur. Attempting to use his greater size to his advantage, Tigerpaw lurched forward. But Scourge would not be tricked twice and darted to the side. Realisation hit Tigerpaw like a lightning strike as he tried to stop his momentum, but it was no use. Not allowing his opponent to recover, Scourge rammed Tigerpaw's flank, knocking him to the dust with a thud. Pouncing upon the tabby as though he were merely a piece of freshkill, Scourge felt the rage start to leave him as he held down Tigerpaw by the throat.  
"I think it's clear who the winner is here," smiled Thrushpelt looking at Scourge.  
" This isn't over yet, " snarled Tigerpaw.  
" Yes it is," snapped Thistleclaw, "It's obvious that you need more training Tigerpaw. What warrior allows himself to be beaten by a kittypet."  
" I don't think a kittypet could do that father, " Whitepaw chirped.  
"Agreed," nodded Bluefur, "That was most impressive for a beginner Scourge."  
Beaming at the pride his mentor had in him, Scourge leapt off of Tigerpaw, allowing the tabby to stand. For a second Tigerpaw glared at Scourge as though he intended to restart the combat anew. However as arrogant as he was, Tigerpaw was no fool and instead he snorted in disgust before padding off with Thistleclaw.  
"Scourge, where did you learn those moves?" Bluefur mewed once Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw were out of ear shot , "I've never seen anything like it. It's almost like you were a warrior of TigerClan itself."  
Panting, Scourge shook his head. " I have no idea. Something just came over me...I can't really describe it."  
"Well good work," smiled Bluefur, "That arrogant mouse brain had it coming for some time. Now why don't you get that wound treated in the medicine den."  
Caught up in the rush of the duel, Scourge only now began to feel a stinging above his eye where Tigerpaw's claws had torn open a wound. Now as the adrenaline rush began to lessen, the pain slowly increased. Dipping his head, Scourge padded back to camp.  
Approaching the medicine den, Scourge quickly noted that the white grey cat who had been in there when Featherwhisker had treated him was sniffing around the herb piles as though searching. Clearing his throat to announce his arrival, Scourge watched as the tom spun around to face him. Instantly, there was something about this tom, something in his eyes, something that made every hair on Scourge's pelt bristle even though he could not place a paw on it.  
"What are you doing here?" The tom asked, his voice vague and distant as though his gaze was focused upon something beyond the ken of normal cats.  
"Well I got a scratch during training," Scourge began before pausing unsure if the strange cat was listening, before going on, "I came to ask Featherwhisker to treat it. Is he in?"  
Shaking his head, the tom snorted slightly, "No, he went out to collect herbs. I suspect no one told you to come to crazy, old Goosefeather, Featherwhisker's mentor, to get your wound treated hmm?"  
"No , I..I didn't know, " mewed Scourge. At this Goosefeather almost visibly relaxed.  
" I suspose it isn't your fault, " he sighed, "Featherwhisker performs most of the duties that used to be mine, it's no wonder you thought of him as the medicine cat. However I assure you that I more than capable of treating that scratch."  
As Goosefeather picked up some cobwebs and padded over, Scourge felt a single drop of blood run down from the cut and down his face. Dripping onto the earth within the medicine den, Scourge watched as the droplet stained the ground a fiery crimson.  
Suddenly Goosefeather dropped the cobwebs as every hair on his pelt bristled. His eyes widened and seemed to glow with unearthy power. Briefly Scourge thought that the older tom might have been having a fit and considered getting Featherwhisker before, just as suddenly as it had begun, Goosefeather's peculiar actions ceased.  
Panting, his eyes widened, Goosefeather muttered.  
" StarClan have sent me a sign. "  
Intrigued, Scourge tilted his head and padded forward slightly towards Goosefeather.  
" Really? What did they say?"  
Looking up, Goosefeather's eyes seemed to burn directly into Scourge's soul.  
"You shall become the scourge of the other clans. But if you let the hate consume you, you and everyone you hold dear shall drown in blood."


	6. The clans gather

Scourge raced after the older warriors as they plowed through the undergrowth, making no allowances younger apprentices. It had been only a few nights since his duel with Tigerpaw. Deciding it would be best to simply avoid the agressive tabby, Scourge padded alongside Bluefur and Whitepaw, musing Goosefeather's grave words.  
" _You shall become the scourge of the other clans. But if you let the hate consume you, you and everyone you hold dear shall drown in blood."_  
What did it mean? Was Scourge destined to destroy the forest cats, even the ones who had saved him? Bluefur. Whitepaw. Were they the saviours with their future killer? To say the thought disturbed the young tom was something of an understatement and as he heard the sound of many voices begin to rise, he quietly pushed the nagging thought to the darkest corner of his mind.  
Focusing on what little chatter that passed between the cadre of ThunderClan warriors, Scourge tried to gain whatever information he could on what they referred only as "the gathering." From what he understood, it was a time of peace held once a moon in which the clans would gather to exchange basic news. Other than that, Scourge was as clueless as a fly is of the spider's web in its path until it is far too late, and this frightened him.  
Signaling for the patrol to halt with but a flick of his tail, Sunstar scented the air. Noticing the military precision and speed in which the warriors had complied with at so simple a gesture combined with the undertones of tension further alerted Scourge to the significance of the event. Even Tigerpaw, as arrogant as he was, had stopped boasting as was currently alert for any sign of danger. Watching as Sunstar turned to Bluefur and Thistleclaw., Scourge tried to pick up on their conversation.  
" The others are all present," Sunstar mewed lowly, "With our deputy ill, ThunderClan may look weakened so I want you two to ensure that the clans do not see us that way."  
"They won't," came Thistleclaw's gruff reply. Bluefur simply nodded. Then as if bu silent cm and by their leader, the cats filtered into a larger clearing and what Scourge saw next would stay with him to the end of his days.  
Four massive oak trees formed a hollow, watching the cats like ancient sentinels. Within the hollow, countless cats of various clans congregated, some chattering mindlessly while others, more suspicious, kept their distance. Quietly the ThunderClan cats spread out, leaving Scourge alone in a rolling sea of tabby and tortoiseshell.  
"Is this your first gathering?" The gruff mew of a tom cat startled Scourge and he whisked around to face brown furred tom. Trying not to yelp in surprise, Scourge's eyes couldn't but help been drawn to the tom's twisted deformed haw which looked to the young apprentice as though it had been forcibly twisted upside down by some sadistic enemy. Needless to say, Scourge found this unwise to point this out.  
" Yes," chirped Whitepaw, "You must be Crookedjaw, Bluefur told me about you. "  
" Indeed," Crookedjaw nodded as though trying not to give anything away, "Your friend is quiet." He then turned to Scourge, "Do you speak at all?"  
Before Scourge could answer, there came a loud yowl from the centre of the clearing. Immediately all of the gathered cats turned to face four figures stood upon a great rock. The first Scourge recognised as Sunstar but the others he did not know.  
"ShadowClan is faring well this new leaf, " began a large grey tom standing near the base of the rock.  
" That's Cedarstar," Whitepaw whispered, "Leader of ShadowClan. The other grey tom is Hailsham, leader of RiverClan and the pinkish brown she cat is Heatherstar, leader of..."  
"Ssh ," hissed Thistleclaw quietly but menacingly as Heatherstar gave her report on how the twolegs had moved strange fluffy creatures onto WindClan territory but otherwise everything seemed fine. Silently she nodded to the tom Whitepaw had picked out as Hailstar.  
" The prey runs well in RiverClan for we are truly blessed by our new deputy, Crookedjaw."  
There came a cheering from case of all clans as Crookedjaw vowed his head, slightly embarassed while a tom of similar pelt pattern (Scourge guessed him to be a relative of the RiverClan deputy), padded beside Crookedjaw smiling. Hailstar raised his tail for silence. "Other than that RiverClan has nothing to report. After you Sunstar."  
Sunstar dipped his head respectfully to the RiverClan leader before stepping forth. "ThunderClan is as strong as ever and we have two new apprentices to show for it. Whitepaw..."  
Thistleclaw nudged his son forward amd Whitepaw was immediately greeted by the clans chanting his name. Scourge could not help but cheer alongside them although he remained low so as not to draw attention to himself. Soon the chanting died down as Sunstar continued.  
" And Scourge."  
There was a general murmuring among the clan cats before Cedarstar of ShadowClan spoke up.  
" Forgive me Sunstar," he meowed choosing his words carefully, "But surely you mean Scourge _paw?"_  
"No Cedarstar, I do not." Sunstar replied curtly, "Scourge step forth."  
Trembling, Scourge didn't dare move forward. Slinking backwards, he tried to back away into the shadows only to find that the ThunderClan warriors had moved away, leaving him exposed to the scrutiny of the entirety of the gathering.  
" He certainly is scrawny," came a mutter from the WindClan crowd, "Is ThunderClan not eating well?"  
"He smells strange," came another from ShadowClan, "Like a rogue or a..."  
"By StarClan! " yowled Hailstar, "He's a kittypet. He wears a collar!"  
Enraged yowls and disgusted mutterings began to spread around the gathering like wild fire. Cringing at every glance and comment sent hurtling towards him, Scourge shuffled towards Bluefur, seeking the comfort of his mentor.  
" Enough!" Cedarstar yelled, unsheathing his claws causing each and every cat to fall deadly silent lest they incur the wrath of the ShadowClan leader. Giving himself a self conscious lick quickly, Cedarstar turned to Sunstar. "Explain your actions. Why is this kittypet here?" He glared at Scourge.  
"I know he doesn't look like much but he is special." Sunstar meowed aloud.  
" Huh I doubt that." Some nameless warrior retorted but he was soon silenced by Cedarstar.  
" You all know of the fierceness of Thistleclaw and his apprentice Tigerpaw," Sunstar paused briefly as many cats murmured in agreement before raising his tail for silence. "This kittypet when confronted by both of these noble cats as well as Bluefur, he did not only refuse to back down but engaged Tigerpaw in battle. We have already seen his potential in hunting and battle and I believe that with training that he will be a valuable addition to ThunderClan. "  
Scourge's heart briefly filled with pride only to sink once more as the cats muttered amongst themselves again, even if it was slightly less hostile.  
" But he is a kittypet," Heatherstar mewed in disbelief.  
" If I may," Featherwhisker interceded stepping forth, "The warrior code only forbids that we reject the soft life of a kittypet. Nowhere does it say that a kittypet may not reject it's life to become a warrior."  
Somewhat mollified by this, Heatherstar stooped talking h and allowed Sunstar to speak once more.  
" If there are no further matters then this gathering is adjourned." Sunstar meowed leaping down from his lofty perch.  
As the crowd began to disperse, Scourge bumped into a tom he recognised from his patrol, Talltail. However there was no look of hostility in the cat's eyes, only curiosity.  
"I won't lie to you kit, you have a hard path ahead of you," he half smiled, "But it is worth it. I'll see you next moon."  
"Thanks, " Scourge stuttered as the WindClan warrior padded away.  
As Scourge turned to follow his departing clanmates, he briefly glanced up. Standing on the farside of the clearing was a she cat. Her grey furred was long and in places unkempt but her eyes burned brightly in her broad face as she bore deeply into Scourge's very being with an uncompromisinggaze. Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Scourge briefly glanced down. When he looked up again, the she cat had completely disappeared into the failing moonlight. Blinking to ensure that he hadn't been seeing things, Scourge scanned the darkness after her.  
" Scourge are you coming?" Bluefur's calm but commanding mew centre from not far off. Slowly padding after her, Scourge cast one last look over his shoulder fir the mysterious she cat before g finally padding off after the ThunderClan warriors, disparing into the nightlight.


	7. Border disaster

Tapping his foot impatiently, Scourge growled to himself as he awaited the arrival of Bluefur. It was time for a border patrol and frankly, Bluefur seemed to be taking too long to get ready. Seeing his mentor pad out of the medicine den however, Scourge's stomach briefly surged. Had she been hurt? She bore no signs of physical injury but her thoughts appeared to be occupied nonetheless.  
"Is everyone ready?" She mewed looking Scourge, Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw and the warrior Scourge thought was appropriately named Fuzzypelt.  
" What took you so long?" Snapped Thistleclaw impatiently as his claws tore up the ground in front of him, making Scourge wonder on earth that his violent and fiery tempered individual could even be related to Whitepaw.  
"If you must know," Bluefur replied trying to remain calm, "I was checking in Tawnyspots."  
At this Thistleclaw immediately shut up. Scourge didn't know much about the ThunderClan deputy other than that he was gravely ill and rarely left the medicine den. Perhaps Sunstar needed to appoint a new deputy.  
"Let's just get moving, " Bluefur mewed before padding off. Following in behind her, Scourge walked alongside the patrol as they weaved through the thick forest flora. Drifting on the breeze, the enticing scent of prey started to make Scourge's mouth water as he imagined sinking his fangs into a fat juicy mouse. Snapping out of it, Scourge mentally scolded himself as he remembered that this was a border and not a hunting patrol. However it was doubtful that anyone else noticed, Bluefur, Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw were busy scanning the area while Fuzzypelt seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Scourge judging from the way he was hungrily licking his chops.  
Only a few minutes passed but the terrain was slowly becoming more open. Sucking at their paws, the mud grasped at the patrol as they trudged through it. The roar of monsters on the nearby Thunderpath echoed through the otherwise still air. However perhaps most offensive was the foil smell of smoke and carrion that assaulted Scourge's nostrils.  
"How can ShadowClan live in such a horrible place," he muttered, wrinkling his nose at the putrid stench.  
"Perhaps they. ..." Bluefur stopped mid sentence and dropped to a combat same, her ears twitching as she sought to pick up. Exploding out of a bush with a fearsome yowl, several ShadowClan cats leapt at the ThunderClan patrol.  
" Ambush!" yelled Thistleclaw as he dived a swipe from one of the assailants.  
As the melee swirled around him, Scourge's heart pounded. Blood roaring in his ears, Scourge narrowly avoided a scratch to the shoulder as a large brown tabby came hurtling towards him. Hissing, Scourge slashed at the tom, his claws brushing through his fur as the tom shifted his well.  
" Why if it isn't the kittypet," sneered the tom darkly, "Go home and let the real warriors deal of with this! " I am a real warrior" Scourge yowled leaping at the tabby, his anger getting the better on him. Swatting him to the ground as though he were merely a troublesome gnat, the tabby pinned Scourge under his paw.  
" Somehow I doubt that Whelp," he smirked. Struggling underneath, Scourge hissed, swiping repeatedly at the ShadowClan warrior, only to have the arrogant cat dodge with ease. However while focusing the full extent of his sadism upon Scourge, the tom had forgotten about the battle at hand and was only reminded when Bluefur crashed into him with the force of an angry badger, sending him flying off of Scourge.  
"Thanks," Scourge mewed springing to his feet.  
"We're surrounded!" Bluefur yowled as she engaged a tortoiseshell, "We need reinforcements. Tigerpaw, run back to camp for help!"  
"Why me?" Tigerpaw grumbled as he fending off another apprentice.  
" I can't believe In saying this but do as Bluefur tells you," snapped Thistleclaw as he grappled with the ShadowClan deputy, Raggedpelt.  
Grumbling and muttering, Tigerpaw disengaged and disappeared into the brush. Barely had Tigerpaw's opponent recovered then had Scourge leapt at her.  
Slashing wildly, Scourge raked his claws through the young cats pelt, drawing fresh blood. Hissing on pain, the apprentice attempted another swipe only to be clawed again. Eyes blazing in anger, the apprentice glared at Scourge before fleeing the battle.  
Only having a split second to revel in his victory, Scourge was again thrust into combat as two warriors charged him. Scourge hissed at the two cats but they certainly on unfazed. Claws whistling through the air, one of the two cats, another tabby, scratched Scourge's nose while the other, a pure grey tom, shoved the diminutive tom into a tree.  
Battered but defiant, Scourge hissed as he tried to both stop the world spinning around him. Raising a claw, Scourge tried to attack the grey tom only to be brutally kicked back into the bark of the tree.  
"Pathetic even for a weak kittypet like you," laughed the grey tom.  
"I've seen fiercer mice," snickered the tabby she cat, "Go home Runt !"  
But Scourge was deaf to these words. Within his mind, a dark storm was starting to gather. They were mocking him and if they weren't prepared to give him respect, then he would simply take it. By force!  
"I'm not weak," he muttered, "I'm not helpless."  
"What was that kittypet," sneered the tom sharpening his claws in a flint beneath his paw.  
"I am not a weak and I'm not helpless," growled Scourge, "And the name is Scourge!"  
Faster than the blink of an eye, Scourge lashed out with his claws fully unsheathed. Snarling, Scourge slashed at the tom's neck, blinking only to shield his eyes from the arterial fountain that sprayed over him. Choking, coughing, spluttering, the tom's flanks heaved violently as they fought to kept him alive. But it was futile. Flopping lifelessly onto the ground, the tom's body shuddered one last time and then went still.  
Panting as the adrenaline edged off slightly, Scourge looked up to find the battlefield as silent as a grave. Horrified the ShadowClan cats let ot a pathetic mournful wail as they stared at the limp body. Lying down beside her fallen comrade, the tabby she cat began to lick him as though she hoped to revive him that way.  
Glancing at the ThunderClan cats beginning to enter the clearing, Scourge found equal shock and surprise in their faces. Bluefur's face was filled with worry while Thistleclaw's usual air of disdain was replaced by one of a calm respect.  
" Retreat !" Yowled Raggedpelt fleeing across the Thunderpath. Stopping only to grab the tom's body, the ShadowClan warriors retreated, casting evil glares at the ThunderClan cats, Scourge in particular. Only once they had disappeared did Scourge look at his claws. Dripping with gore, Scourge went pale inside and hurriedly began to wash the blood off.  
"Scourge...?" Bluefur's gentle mew came from beside him. " Are you okay? " For a moment the words washed over Scourge as though he had not heard them.  
" I...I just need sometime alone..." he sighed, not able to to bring himself to look at her.  
" I understand, " replied Bluefur giving him a quick lick on the shoulder, "But don't blame yourself. You needed to defend yourself."  
"But did I need to use such force?" Scourge thought to himself as Bluefur padded away. But to his surprise one cat stopped just before him.  
" I must admit I'm impressed kittypet," said Thistleclaw, "Perhaps I underestimated you. You're a real killer."  
Biting back a reply as Thistleclaw walked away, Scourge could only watch as his turbed to turmoil. Is this what Goosefeather's prophecy meant? Would Scourge become little more than a cold murderer? Bluefur had told him that a warrior should only kill if necessary. He had been backed into a corner and had felt that killing would be the best way out. But did he do it for self defense or out of anger? Scourge was afraid to answer.  
Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Scourge was about to pad away when his noticed something gleaming in the muddy grass. Bending down, Scourge discovered to his atonishment that it was a fang he had knocked out of the gray tom. Looking at the sharp edge then at the purple collar that adorned his neck, Scourge thought of something.  
Grabbing the tooth between his teeth, Scourge stabbed it violently through the collar, hoping that with enough force that he could cut through the cursed band. But as he pushed, the tooth suddenly lodged fast into he collar and wouldn't move. Scourge growled in frustration.  
"Just great," he hissed in annoyance. Glancing at the collar again however, Scourge had to admit that the fang gave him a somewhat fearsome appearance. As he did however, Thistleclaw's cold words echoed through his mind.  
" You're a real _killer_."  
Shivering at this, Scourge turned tail and ran back to camp, the events of the battle haunting his thoughts.


	8. Aftermath

Scourge was deaf the general hubbub as the clan discussed the battle outside the warm of his den. He had elected to put as much distance between him and the others as possible so he didn't have to feel their shocked gazes upon him.  
Warriors didn't need to kill in order to win fights, it was the first thing Bluefur had ever taught him. Killing caused more problems than it solved in clan conflicts. So why had he forgotten that? Scourge already knew the answer but he shied away from it, hopin to find a different reason to explain his actions. He wasn't just a terrible anger driven warrior...was he?  
A rustle at the entrance signalled the arrival of another cat although Scourge could who it was tell by scent long before the blue furred head poked it's way in.  
" Are you alright hun?" Bluefur mewed gently nudging her apprentice, "You haven't spoken since we got back."  
Scourge didn't answer, he knew it was childish but he didn't want to talk to anyone. Not after he had let them down like that. Not after he had let _her_ down like that. Sighing in understanding, Bluefur gently gave him a lick and nudged him again.  
"Sunstar wants to see you." She mewed.  
Although she didn't say why, Scourge had a good idea why Sunstar wanted to see him; to finally banish him from the clan. Scourge was an outsider, everyone had told him as much, and as much as he loved clan life, he had proven that he was not meant to be a part of it. Lowering his ears, Scourge cast his gaze down as he trudged after Bluefur into the leader's den.  
Awaiting him quietly in the den, Sunstar watched as Scourge padded in and took a seat beside Bluefur. Stood beside the great leader, Featherwhisker also regarded the small black tom, his light blue eyes betraying none of the emotions that passed behind them.  
"I heard from multiple cats that during the battle there was an...incident," Scourge could tell that Sunstar was choosing his words carefully so as not to offend Scourge by outright accusing him of anything. While he appreciated the gesture, Scourge would have much rather preferred that Sunstar were direct and to the point so they could get this whole odeal over and done with.  
"Bluefur, Thistleclaw and other warriors have all reported that you _slew_ a ShadowClan warrior in the heat of battle. Now I don't need to remind you that this is a serious offence that will cause much trouble between us and Cedarstar," Sunstar continued bluntly. Scourge winced and braced himself for those fateful words that would see him banished from his new home.  
"However, I don't believe in passing judgement without hearing all sides of a story," Sunstar finished, making Scourge's heart skip a beat, "Scourge, what happened?"  
Swallowing nervously, Scourge considered his options. The first that came to mind was to lie and to deny he did it, after all it was possible for cats to see things with battle lust coursing through their veins and it was entirely possible that he could pass it off as that. Instantly, Scourge mentally scolded himself for thinking of performing such a dishonourable act. Both Bluefur and his mother, Quince, had taught him better than that. Besides to many cats had seen for him to pass it off as one cat seeing things and the ShadowClan warriors would likely identify him as the killer in a heartbeat. Exhaling lightly, Scourge knew that the only true option was to tell Sunstar what happened and pray to StarClan that he would understand that he had had no choice in the matter.  
"I did kill the ShadowClan warrior," he sighed. Silence fell upon the den as the three older cat's exchanged glances although what they seemed to say, Scourge could not be sure of.  
"What posessed you to do that?" Featherwhisker asked although he sounded strangely curious as opposed to disappointed or appalled.  
Scourge shook his head slowly. "I don't know, " he answered meekly, "I know it was wrong but I just. .." he paused unsure how to continue.  
"Yes go on," Featherwhisker encouraged.  
"I just lost control," Scourge finished, "It was like a great rage had come over me, a battle lust. It felt so invigorating that while in the fight, it was like I was releasing something that had been pent up inside me for far too long," he then looked at the cats before him, "What does it mean?"  
Once again the trio exchanged strange, puzzled looks for some time before Sunstar seemed to remember the apprentice present.  
"We don't know," he meowed, "Leave us please. We will discuss the incident."  
Dread filling Scourge's stomach like a cold stone, the young tom turned and padded tail between his legs. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he was expelled from the clan and he wouldn't blame them for it. He had let his rage take too strong a hold over him and both he and others would pay for that mistake. Glancing up, Scourge realised that his thoughts were not uniquely his as Tigerpaw padded over with an arrogant sneer etched into his face.  
"You've really done it now Kittypet. I have to say I'm almost disappointed to have to see you leave so soon...almost."  
Scourge bit back a sharp retort and forced his claws to remain sheathed. It wouldn't do him any credit to kick start a new commotion.  
"Shut up Tigerpaw," Whitepaw snapped, "He's a better fighter then you'll ever be."  
"I beg to differ," Tigerpaw rolled his eyes and walked menacingly over to Whitepaw, dwarfing the younger apprentice. Growling Scourge leapt to Whitepaw's side. Tigerpaw could beat him, insult him, even kick him while he was down but the moment the brute even considered attacking Whitepaw, Scourge would send him reeling and darn the consequences!  
"Oh look the Kittypet is pretending to be a brave warrior," Tigerpaw sneered, "How droll."  
"Keep pushing me Tigerpaw and see what happens," Scourge growled under his breath. Despite everything, he knew that Tigerpaw had not forgotten their last duel or its outcome.  
"Oh I'm shaking in my pelt," The tabby rolled his eyes dismissively.  
Before the argument could escalate however, Sunstar, Bluefur and Featherwhisker emerged from the shelter of the leader's den. None of them spoke as they stepped out into the open. Tigerpaw shot Scourge a victorious leer.  
"To kill a cat in battle is a serious matter," Sunstar stated, "It can cause rifts between clans that may not be mended for some time."  
Scourge's heart sank while some of the warriors who had stopped to watch muttered to each other.  
"However, " Bluefur continued, "According to most eye witness accounts, Scourge was cornered by two large and more experienced warriors. Combined with the fact that they were acting outside of the warrior code by invading another clan's territory, we believe that Scourge was justified in using lethal force in the battle to a degree."  
" He will of course be punished for his rash actions," Sunstar meowed, "But his skill cannot be denied. Featherwhisker, Bluefur and myself have agreed that Scourge shall be taught more advanced battle techniques."  
Scourge's eyes widened and in surprise as looked back at Sunstar and Bluefur. The two cats smiled kindly at him before turning back towards h leach other and reinitiating their conversation. Murmurs rippled through the assembled cats as they dispersed. Scourge noticed Tigerpaw padded away muttering obstinately to himself, but frankly the apprentice couldn't care less about the tabby tom.  
"That's amazing!" Whitepaw purred, "I can't believe they're letting you learn more advanced stuff. I'm must admit I'm jealous."  
"Well you're the better hunter," Scourge replied before muttering, "Personally, I'm not sure about this whole thing."  
"Nonsense it is a great honour," Featherwhisker's voice behind him caused Scourge to jump in his pelt before turning to face the medicine cat. There was something about the medicine cat that seemed different. He seemed to be watching Scourge, neither hostility or kindness, just indifference as he studied the young tom. Somehow Scourge knew he had seen that look somewhere before. But where?  
" You should probably get to work on your punishment," said Featherwhisker simply, betraying none of the thoughts behind his reserved eyes in his voice, "You can start by changing the bedding in the elders den. Luckily for you, some fresh moss was brought in earlier. Come back to me when you're done."  
"Right on it," Scourge muttered dully before padding over to the miss and clasping it in his jaws. It was soft in his mouth which made up for the detestable flavour. Looking over to where the elders were all sat basking in the afternoon sun, Scourge sighed entered the den and set to work carrying out the old bedding and replaced it, wrinkling his nose at the sour stench that greater his nostrils.  
As he was sorting out the final nest at the back of the den, Scourge pricked his ears at what he thought was the sound of laws padding softly to behind the elder's den. Scourge immediately shook it off as irrelevant. That is until he heard a second set of footsteps followed by Thistleclaw's gruff voice. Peering through a hole in the wall, Scourge watched the grim warrior unseen.  
"I can't believe they decided to keep that runt of a kittypet," Scourge bristled as he eavesdropped on Thistleclaw,"Just more proof of the inferiority of Sunstar."  
"I could deal with Scourge now, drive him out," Tigerpaw replied in a hushed but harsh tone.  
"No patience!" Snapped Thistleclaw, "He would only return. He is annoyingly stubborn and that weakling Bluefur is not helping matters. Patience is our greatest weapon. Don't worry, you'll get your rematch with the runt soon enough."  
Thistleclaw then stopped and glanced around as though to ensure his secrecy. Not daring to even breath, Scourge relaxed only when Thistleclaw turned back to Tigerpaw.  
"It may take some time but Tawnyspots can't remain deputy in his current state and it won't be long after that that Sunstar will need a new deputy. I am a patient cat. I can wait. All I have to ensure is that Sunstar's attention isn't drawn to anyone else."  
"What about Bluefur?" Scourge had to fight not to make a gasp as the get paw mentioned his beloved mentor. " It is no secret that Sunstar does enjoy her company and council."

Thistleclaw laughed coldly and looked into Tigerpaw's eyes. "I already have a plan in mind for her. And after that, no one will stand my way."


	9. Oakheart

Sniffing a clump of moss, Scourge grasped it around his jaws and gently pulled out the soft plant before rolling it into a ball with the others. Yet despite his seemingly dedication to the task at hand, Scourge's mind was far from peaceful. Thistleclaw's words kept timing in his ears over and over until they were embedded in the small tom's mind.  
" _I have a plan in mind for her. And after that, no one will stand in my way."_  
Scourge knew little about the machinations that Thistleclaw spun like a terrible web to ensnare his foes but it no doubt boded ill for him and more importantly Bluefur. Baring his fangs at the thought, Scourge dug his claws into the ground. Somehow he had to find a way to expose Thistleclaw for the fox hearted traitor that he was.  
"But that's impossible," he muttered to himself as he picked up the moss and began to pad back to camp, "No one would believe me over Thistleclaw. It's not like I'm the most popular member of the clan presently. "  
The sound of trickling water brought Scourge's attention back to the present. Standing on the enbankment of the river, it's crystal blue waters rushing by him. Dropping the moss, Scourge padded slowly toward the verge before peering down into the water. Mesmerised by the swirling patterns cast upon the shimmering surface by the sun's warming rays, Scourge watched as his reflection distorted and twisted to the ever changing rhythm of the river.  
Giving way suddenly from beneath him, the bank broke away, plume ting into the cold waters. Gasping for air, Scourge kicked frantically as he tried to swim to the surface. Breaking the surface for a moment, Scourge took a deep breath. Memories of his siblings taunting him about unwanted kits being thrown into rivers burst into his mind and Scourge began to flail frantically only to start sinking deeper. His vision started to narrow to tunnel as the water started to enter his mouth. He thought he heard a splash followed by jaws clamping firmly around his scruff, but he couldn't be sure as he drifted away into unconsciousness.

"Come on kit, don't die on me!"  
Scourge groaned he felt a paw slap his back causing him to cough up a mouthful of water. Unsteadily he stumbled to his feet only to find another tom standing in front of him.  
"Take it easy there," He said holding Scourge steady. The tom's fur was a reddish brown hue akin to that of a tree. A scent of fish and reeds gave away his RiverClan heritage and yet his warm eyes seemed strangely reassuring.  
"Who are you?" Asked Scourge warily.  
"You can relax," the tom shook his head slightly, "Of I wanted you dead, I would have left you to drown. Wait a second...that collar. Ah yes now I remember, you're that kittypet that joined ThunderClan. Scourge, am I correct?"  
Scourge flinched slightly at the derogatory term. Would he ever be rid of his house cat upbringing? Most likely not. Slowly he nodded.  
"Should have known," the tom continued, "Even ThunderClan cats know where the bank will give way."  
Looking down at his paws embarassed, Scourge tried to shuffle away only for the RiverClan tom to cut him off.  
"What were you doing out here all on your own?" He enquired. Surely this RiverClan warrior didn't suspect Scourge of trying to invade his Clan single pawed?  
"I was out collecting moss for the elders" Scourge mewed. Briefly he considered asking this tom what _he_ was doing prowling along the border but he dismissed it, knowing full well that the warrior would be highly unlikely to just give him an answer.  
"Oakheart?"  
Restraining himself from yelling out in relief, Scourge turned to see Bluefur trotting over towards him and the brown tom, claws unsheathed but a confused look in her eyes as she no doubt saw Scourge's sodden fur.  
"What's going in here? Oakheart, you better have a good explanation as why you are on ThunderClan territory." Bluefur demanded.  
"Don't worry Bluefur, I mean no harm to you or your clan," Oakheart replied with a respectful dip of his head, "I was just out when I saw this apprentice fall in the river. He's lucky I fished him out. He didn't have the faintest idea of how to stay afloat."  
Bluefur's eyes flashed as she turned to face Scourge although the small tom couldn't tell if it was down to anger or surprise.  
"Is this true Scourge?" She asked. Scourge nodded sheepishly.  
"Well it seems that I owe you an apology Oakheart," Bluefur dipped her head before giving Scourge a few brisk licks to warm him, despite the young cat's mews of protest. "You have my thanks for saving Scourge. Even so I expect you to leave the territory without delay."  
"As you wish," Oakheart nodded and turned to leave before facing Scourge one last time, "Good luck young one. You have a brilliant mentor but remember that our fate is your own."  
Watching as Oakheart bounded away, splashing into the river, Scourge broke free from Bluefur's frantic licks. Padding back over to the moss, Scourge bundled it up and prepared to head back to camp.

But as he did, Scourge noticed something different about Bluefur. Gazing back across the border, there was a strange expression painted across Bluefur's face. One that Scourge could have sworn he had seen before and yet did not know. A look of both a happiness and a longing melancholy. Deciding that it would be best to leave Bluefur to her thoughts, Scourge slowly padded away as a gentle breeze blew through his mentor's fur as the sun began to set over the forest


	10. Where the bad cats go

Looming overhead like insidious and ancient sentinels, the dark trees leered down at the diminutive apprentice that padded beneath their boughs. Casting a worried look around him, Scourge tried to regain his bearings only to his horror realise that this part of the forest was completely unknown to him.  
Something was not right here, even with his limited knowledge of the forest, Scourge could instinctively feel that something was off. Roots snaked their way across his path like monstrous serpents writhing from the murky depths to ensnare unwary interlopers. The pine needles that stabbed at his paws underfoot were brown and thorn like. Flooding his nostrils, the overwhelming scent of decay almost caused Scourge to vomited. Even the ground itself seemed to radiate an aura of unspeakable dread and writhe underfoot as though dark and sinister things lurked beneath the surface. Overhead, the moon and stars, which should have glowed with bright, mystical light were darker than a killer's soul.  
"Where am I? " Scourge mewed, his quiet voice uncomfortably loud in the deathly silence. Despite this, Scourge was not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. All he wanted was to get out of this place and back to the safety of his nest.  
Then he heard it. Breathing. It came in ragged gasps as though the creature that it belonged to had long suffered from breathing problems. Then came a sound which one could only describe as being like a badger being slowly but inevitably sucked into a bog. It took Scourge several heartbeats to realise that the sound was a demented laugh.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The voice came from all angles at once, making it impossible for Scourge to pinpoint it's source. "It looks like a little, lost kit. Ha ha ha, this should be fun! "  
Unsheathing his claws and bearing his fangs into a challenging snarl, Scourge whipped to where he thought the voice was coming from, although he couldn't be sure. He just hoped against all hopes that he wasn't trembling as much as he thought he was.  
"Looks like we got a feisty one," Came a second voice, far deeper and with more of a snarl to it than the first. "Been a while since we had anything remotely resembling a challenge."  
"Oh no this one won't be a challenge, far from it," mused the first voice in what Scourge assumed to be a mocking tone.  
"Show yourself!" Scourge called out into the darkness, "Unless you cowards prefer to skulk and hide in the shadows!"  
"Oh but my friend, we've nothing to hide." Chuckled the first voice as two shapes seemingly detached themselves from the shadows. Fighting the urge to recoil in disgust and horror at what he saw, Scourge forced himself to study the cats, for cats they were.  
The first looked like a decrepit elder, his once handsome tabby coat now mangy and streaked with grey. Buboes and pustules riddled his pelt and when he moved, it was nearly impossible to not notice the way his ribs showed under his fur. But scariest of all were his eyes, those ancient, demented eyes which suggested that this cat had long ago lost any hint of his sanity.  
Equally imposing, the second tom towered over his pox ridden counterpart. Immense in size, Scourge doubted that even Thistleclaw could match this colossus of a warrior in sheer physical might judging from the abnormally large muscles that rippled under his fur. His fur was a black that Scourge couldn't even begin to fathom, it was though this cat, his massive size not withstanding, he seemed to blend effortlessly to the background. His eyes, while holding perhaps a hint of sanity, were filled by what can only be described as lust for blood. It was as though a great beast was caged within the warrior, held back only by the will of whatever remained of the tom's kit hood innocence, if he had any to begin with.  
Pacing slowly the two cats studied Scourge as though he was little more than a piece of prey. Maybe to their twisted minds, he was. But Scourge was not prepared to give in to his fear.  
"Who are you and what is this place?" He tried to shout but the words came out as little more than a quiet mew.  
"What does it matter to you?" Snapped the second tom with barely concealed malice, "You are here and now your ours."  
"Now now Bloodtail," the first pox ridden tom scolded lightly, "He is new around here." He then turned to Scourge with what appeared to be a vague attempt of a welcoming grin although it held no warmth whatsoever.  
"This my friend is a wonderful place, a refuge from those in StarClan who would persecute us for ...little misunderstandings during our lifetimes. Our mortal lifetimes anyway."  
Fighting the ice cold dread that threatened to overwhelm, Scourge trembled and knew instantly that he stank if fear. Finally, his trembling lips formed two words.  
"You're dead?"  
"Looks like the prey has some brains Verminhide," Bloodtail smirked, revealing his long teeth before regarding Scourge, "Yes, we are dead but what of it. So are StarClan."  
"But But that's ...imp"  
"Nothing is impossible," Verminhide hide hissed menacingly , "Once you know that, power is but a claw swipes away. The power to become a powerful leader. Or perhaps. ...to save a loved one."  
He smirked through lips thickly covered by crusty scabs as he saw Scourge's ears perk up. Despite himself, Scourge could not help but remember Thistleclaw promise to do something unspeakable to Bluefur. What if these cats could help him? Could he refuse such an offer?  
But one last look into their cold, uncaring eyes, Scourge knew that to think they wanted to help him would be foolish. He had to leave and he had to leave now, before something bad happened.  
"A generous offer," he stuttered bowing his head low so as not to appear rude, whatever happened he didn't want to anger these cats, "But I must decline."  
"Idiot!" Bloodtail raising a claw to strike Scourge but before either rhe or the repulsive Verminhide could attack, two incandescent pillars of fire sprouted from the ground and wreathed around Scourge, burning the pair of dark warriors, scorching their fur. One was a brilliant blue that would have made a green leaf sky pale by comparison while the other was an orange brighter than the flames of the eternal sun.  
As the warriors backed away, hissing in shock, Scourge saw a dazzling light appear and through it came a beautiful grey furred she cat came running towards Scourge.  
"Follow me," she urged quickly. Glancing back at what was behind him, Scourge ran towards her and didn't look back.  
" What's happening? What were those flames? " He asked as they bolted between the tree's boughs faster than he had even thought he could run before, terror lending wings to his flight.  
"Not now," The she cat urged and kept running. Going silent, Scourge ran alongside her until he began to notice that slowly the trees were beginning to thin allowing the starlight to quietly filter back in and the dry foliage become replace by lush, thick grass and trees. As they did so, the flames around Scourge began to flicker and die. Only now then Scourge and the she cat stop running.  
"We should be safe now," The she cat panted before turning to face Scourge. But before another word could pass from her lips, Scourge felt the world flicker and fade around him.  
"I can't explain now," she said calmly in a tone of eternal reassurance, "But remember this, Two flames will burn in your life. The blue may appear fickle and weak bit is actually strong and loyal. The orange will be naive and small hut if you guide it, it shall grow to a roaring inferno."  
As the world and with it, the she cat faded from sight Scourge tried to fight the darkness to reach her.  
"What is your name?"  
The she cat smiled as she looked down upon him with a kind of motherly love and it was then that Scourge thought he saw something familiar in her eyes.  
"My name is Moonflower. "  
Scourge let the name wash over him and then slowly, he opened his eyes.


End file.
